Alexander God king of the North
by heavyneos
Summary: an idea i had a while ago  LOOKING FOR A BETA
1. Chapter 1

The grate maw of the stone demon Acathla was open. The swirling black and gold portal, screaming foretelling the torturous pain that any would suffer falling into it.

Xander watched the battle from a far with the injured Rupert Giles, he watched as Buffy and Angelus fought each other and he stood there impotent against there might. If not for the swords you could swear they were dancing as they cut, weaved, spun, turned, advanced, retreated and parried each other's moves.

During this deadly beautiful dance of hunter and pray they had moved away from the stone beast when they suddenly stopped fighting, Angelus began to glow for a second then it stopped. Xander knew what had happened Willow had finished the spell and Angle was back.

"Giles the portal is still open how do we close it," he shouted to the semi conscious Englishman as the screaming from the portal grew louder and louder.

"A sacrifice and blood Xander" he spat in pain

"How much blood and what sacrifice"

"The blood of the being that opened it, on the sword that sealed it and you need some one to jump through the portal then it will close"

Xander looked at the two reunited lovers

"Giles get the sword," he said as he approached the portal

"Xander what are you doing" shouted the Englishman

"You were always a father to me Giles and one day I hoped to be able to call you that, tell Willow I love her and tell Buffy and Angel they deserve each other" he said as he jumped through the spinning screaming portal.

The portal was hit by lightning before he jumped it fluctuated slightly then he was gone. Giles grabbed the sword from Buffy that was coated in Angel's blood and rammed it into the chest of the stone demon sealing the portal forever.

The Englishman looked at the reunited couple with disdain he had lost the closest thing to a son he ever had and the woman who he would have proudly called his wife. All because she couldn't kill the monster that had a nice face as he looked on at the couple leaving he couldn't help but pray that Xander would be safe but he knew it was wish full thinking he just jumped headlong into a gate way to hell.

Xander was falling, falling in darkness. There was nothing around him just black emptiness but something was pulling him down or up or somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Xander stopped sharply in the darkness whatever or whoever had brought him to where he was wanted him there now. He looked around in the empty expanse and found nothing no demons no hot fires no tortured soles anything. Just an endless expanse of nothing and that scared him more than stories of the pit ever did. To simply exist in nothing to never touch or feel, to never hear music or the sounds of nature to just exist in this empty expanse going mad over time in the suffocating nothing. Until he herd it an old wise voice that came from all around him

"Hello childe"

"Who are you?" he asked uneasily

"My name is Odin I was king of the gods in this realm before the fall" the voice sounded so old grandfatherly full of wisdom and sadness he couldn't help but ask

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No childe my time has come and pass my people pray to a new god now" the voice lamented "but why are you hear this is where gods go to die"

Xander looked at the wise old voices direction

"I sacrificed my life to close a portal to hell but ended up hear" he said

"Why did you do that by the look of you I sense no grate destiny no grate power and no influence of other gods save a small spark of residual chaos energy from Janus but you are not a chosen just a normal mortal" the voice said in a soft voice that had such intensity you could feel it reverberating through to his very soul

"I didn't have any faith in the chosen one who refused to do her duty " he explained "all because she fell in love with a demon in human form, a vampire named Angle who had bin cursed with a soul, his human self a was drunkard layabout named Liam who was turned on his 25th birthday after being thrown out of a tavern, a man who delighted in deflowering young girls who would spend the rest of there lives being known as scarlet women" he spat in rage "she had sex with the animated corpse he lost his soul and began his reign of terror anew, Angelus was… is a monster who delighted in taking the hope from his victims taking the family the friends every one that they held dear and delighting in there suffering" he ran his hand through his hair "she had multiple opportunities to kill the thing but refused because she still loved the thing and in the end she just couldn't get the job done, because of her love for the creature the man I saw as a father to me lost his love a woman who was as close to a mother to me as any I had ever met, so as my friend tried to resoul him something I was against I tried to ensure that the thing died for vengeance and for justice but I failed and before she hit the final blow the soul curse worked and she took her lover away after he opened a portal to hell she refused her duty to seal it so I did sacrificing my self to close the portal but ended up hear" he said in his rage he didn't notice lightning forming around him and cascading from his eyes like a thunderstorm.

"It seems my young friend that you have bin hear too long and have begun to absorb the ambient power from fallen gods" said the voice Xander could notice a shift around him a grate power was moving and began to form a body "mortals should not be hear for any long period of time lest they begin to ascend to god hood and die hear, I can already see much of my sons in you Thor's nobility Loki's prankster like humour Baldur's logic and Tyr's wrath and Heimdall's want to protect every one even at the ultimate cost and that was before your time hear" the energy formed an old frail looking man who had the look of nobility about him. Even in the state he was in looking centres old he still had that royal look in his one eye.

He was almost skeletal but you could see he used to have the body of a champion power lifter, he was bald on the top of his head but had ling gray hair cascading down his back his eye was in set and around it there were heavy bags his Merlin like beard was matted the remnants of his once beautiful and regal clothes coved his body.

"It seams that you, my friend are becoming a high father" he said Xander looked at him with a blank stair "a god king your body is absorbing a tremendous amount of power if you stay hear any longer you may never leave"


	3. Chapter 3

A tremendous feeling of bliss was overwhelming Xander like his whole life he was under someone's control and only now was he free, he began to understand things like he could see a great pattern the very weave of fate, he could see divergences at specific points at Halloween he could see himself possessed by different characters giving him different abilities, he could see himself getting possessed by different animals from the zoo trip sometimes things were better sometimes much worse. For the first time he understood, he understood the plan that was laid out by the creator, a plan bastardised by the powers that be into their own plan.

He could see them even now changing fate and destiny slightly; people that should have lived were killed, people who should have died aloud to live, moving the weave in small instances than impacted the world heavily. Hitler was supposed to have died in the Great War; Rasputin was to never have met the Czar, the changes were numerous and not all for the good.

He looked to Odin the man was glowing with energy; he could feel the warmth radiating from him. Xander felt more and more power entering him memories from the Egyptian, Greek and Roman gods was being downloaded into his being.

His body was a storm with power as he felt the gods of China and Japan becoming part of him more and more power began to pour into him until he couldn't take it. Like a piece of elastic stretching beyond its capacity something gave and it was Xanders body. First his flesh burned away then his muscle then his nerves and finally his bones.

An eternity past for Xander he was one with all things in all worlds, he saw the beginning and the end of everything he watched empires rise and fall. Lives begin and end; slowly his body began to reform starting with the bones then the nerves the organs the muscle, skin and hair. He looked exactly like he did before the only difference was in his clothes.

He now wore a black t-shirt tucked into a pair of black combat trousers which were tucked into a pair of black combat boots that reached up to his knee, he had dark brown forearm guards with a copper like material armouring them, he also wore a deep brown trench coat that had sleeves rolled up, on his head he had a leather crown that had cheek guards and a nose guard, each were plated in that copper like material, his hair was spiked but still a dark brown almost black, his skin had a healthy tan his arms that were once wiry now had athletic muscle.

He found Odin weighting for him with a knowing look on his face

"That was..." Xander couldn't find the words for what had happened to him then something sparked in his mind "I know how to get out of here" he looked to the wise old god "will you come with me? I know you believe your time has passed but if we get out of here I'm going to need an adviser someone to help me with my powers and how to deal with the knowledge"

Odin looked to the younger god with a grandfatherly smile

"I think that..."


	4. Chapter 4

"...I have enough strength in this old body of mine for one last great adventure" smiling at his young companion,

Xander extended his arm out to it was parallel to his body then began to spin making a circle his hand began to glow red with power, slowly a tear began to form it started at the size of a penne to a full ten meters, the portal was a swirling vortex of red and black, that sparked every now and then with blue lightning.

Odin looked at the portal and nodded in approval

"An inter dimensional temporal rift turned into a portal for travel, inventive not many had the power to do that my young friend" I patted Xander on the back "not even I myself at the prime of my power could pull that off" they stepped through the swirling vortex beginning the first step on their journey.

"Are we going to your home dimension Alex?" asked the old god

"No they don't need me no matter how much I love Willow or how much I will miss dad Giles I have seen them destroy the Powers plans without me, besides that universe is forever closed to me because of the powers, they will take revenge for me by derailing the first evil and the powers plan for dominion"

(Another dimension)

A howl of some kind stopped the duo inside the portal, which destabilised the vortex dumping them in a forest

"Well that was interesting" said the old god, he walked to a near buy stream and took a good look at himself, and "by the creator I look like a dried prune" snapping his fingers his clothes changed and his body filled out until he looked a healthy late forties early fifties instead of a walking flesh covered bag of bones. His clothes consisted of a pair of good shined shoes and an Italian style suit with a cane his hair now short was gray with flecks of brown his long Merlin style beard was now a greying goatee. "Not my usual style but it will do" he said to himself as he brushed his sleeves with white gloved hands.

Xander looked at himself and felt a little out of place he imagined what he wanted in his mind then he felt his powers change his clothes; he now had a black t-shirt with blue stone washed jeans and a pair of red sneakers, his fore arm guards still in place and a black hooded jacket wrapped around his waist the crown replaced with a red beanie.

The duo now looked like a father and son on an outing,

"What was that noise?" he asked "the one that distracted me enough to lose the portal" he asked walking up to the younger looking old man, the old god shrugged

"Why don't you ask the person responsible" he said pointing behind Xander with his cane.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice me" said a relatively young voice Xander turned to face the voice, finding a teen no older than himself, he was around six foot one or two he had sun kissed blond hair with a healthy Californian style tan he had ocean blue eyes and six distinctive scars three on each cheek. He wore a pair red converse shoes of black trainers with dark ripped jeans a bright orange hooded jacket that had black sleeves which was unzipped revelling a red t-shirt with a black number ten on it.

"Name yourself young man" said the old god," "were you taught no manners"

"My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto lord of the nine hells, ruler of the underworld, king of demons, lord of all tailed beasts, ten tailed god of fire, a pleasure to meet you" he said then bowed slightly at the waist.

"I am Odin Lord and ruler of Asguard, king of Valhalla God of War, death, and poetry and wisdom, welder of the spear Gungnir" he bowed in response then added "retired" after a moment of silence with each person looking at him Xander got a clue

"My name is Alexander or Xander to my friends I'm new at this" a vague tickle at the back of his mind made him say "I am high god of storms thunder and lightning, ruler of the sun, the sky and the sea, king of heroes and lord of war" bowing his head slightly. "Why did you disrupt our travel?" he asked

"well you see I have done everything I needed to do hear so I was about to go to my underworld when I felt you passing through, I haven't met anyone like my before so I called out to you witch you couldn't hear so using some of my powers I howled at you which knocked you as you passed this dimension".

"So you wanted to what, meat us or something" asked Xander who resaved a nod

"Actually I wanted to come with you the Gods hear are all old and set in their ways and very, very boring."

"Why should we, we don't know you" which earned him a cuff around the head from Odin

"You are always going to need connections and friends to help you besides you can get to know him on our travels" Odin turned to the demon god "alright but you got to promise no demon trickery against us" Naruto nodded "there you have it demonic Gods are bound by their words and he gave me his to brake the oath means death"

Sighing reluctantly he raised his arm parallel and began to spin making a circle his hand began to glow red with power the tear began to reform.

"Where are we going any way?" the blond asked


	5. Chapter 5

"To a dimension that needs us" stated Xander as they crossed the portals threshold. "They have beings that have stolen the names of the gods and enslaved billions but as bad as those beings are there are worse there"

"Sounds bad" said the blond

"Yes we are going to infiltrate creatures calling themselves Goa'uld; they are narcissistic, megalomaniacal, egotistical and incompetent. Those being there better points"

"How are we going to infiltrate them?" Asked the blond

"You're getting slightly ahead of yourself there Naruto, first we need a fleet and soldiers, the Goa'uld use genetically enhanced warriors called Jaffa, this gave me the idea to go to a universe that held genetically enhanced super warriors called Nietzscheans, the Jaffa are around two to three times stronger than normal humans the Nietzscheans are around five times stronger"

"What does this haft to do with these Goa'uld?"

"We also need ships that can take them on and win effectively, that we will get from the universe we are going to now"

"But how are we going to infiltrate the Goa'uld"

"That is the easy part we go back far enough and switch hosts they would have with us then we break down the Goa'uld, the hard part is becoming a system lord there is only one way to do that, we haft to conquer enough territory each to be given the title and give them an offering, once inside the ruling body we can influence others to our cause" he looked at his partners in this "now that your with us Naruto my plan hast to change slightly, once all three of us have enough power we can take majority vote by securing one other Goa'uld to us by ether destroying the Goa'uld keeping the host as our partner or we change the Goa'uld somehow"

"How do you know all of this?"

"I was shown many things when I first ascended" stated Xander simply. The portal opened on a world that looked to all intent and purposes a hell. They watched a ship left the surface two wings on each side descending down giving it the look of three point star. It was escorted by two ships of a fighter type design disappeared into the night sky.

"Where are we" asked the blond

"An industrial world called Mustafar it is two realities away from where we are going"

"Is this where we get the ships?" he asked as Odin and Xander began to walk towards a large factory complex.

"Yes young one, this is where we get the ships" stated Odin who was content enough to watch the two younger men experience the dawn of their immortality, to see them stumble through their chosen path, because he knows that with all the knowledge and immense power Xander had with in him that he needed help to apply it practically to a situation, Along with Naruto who had allot of power but almost no knowledge.

The factory itself looked like a massive fortress, which was eerily only the sound of thunder and lava could be heard. As they entered the building Odin's shoes made a loud echo each time he made a step on the metal floor. The walls were tall around twenty feet in height and made of solid metal, the roof shrouded in shadows, just above there height were orbs of light that illuminated and delaminated as they past. Following his feelings Xander led the group followed by Naruto and Odin brining up the rear, they came to a door which opened with a whoosh inside were the dead bodies of several aliens.

"Are these demons" asked Naruto looking down at them

"No Naruto" stated Odin as Xander walked over to the command centres main console. Xander looked at the machine. Remembering Willow and what happened when she went dark he covered his hands in energy and slammed them into the machine. Immediately all in information down loaded into his brain.

"Interesting" he said

"What's interesting?"

"They have a large supply of Battleships and dreadnaughts, which is what we need but" he stopped as if still possessing the information

"But?" asked Naruto

"But we may need more men than I first thought; I refuse to use their droids"

"Why?"

"They are dumb and follow the same rules of battle as Napoleon"

"What does that mean?" asked Naruto scratching his head

"It means that they form up in large columns and march in perfect order into oncoming fire" answered Odin

"Know wonder they lost that is the most stupid thing I have ever heard and I have heard allot"

"These tactics were fine a hundred odd years ago, when flint locks were the weapon of the day, but in the modern military it's just asking men to march happily to their deaths" stated Xander.

"How many more?"

"Well there are 100 hundred thousand carrier/destroyer's that also including fifty thousand in the dreadnaught variant and two hundred and fifty thousand battleship/carrier's"

"How many men would we need" asked Odin

"The carrier/destroyer's have a standard crew of three hundred and fifty; the battle ship needs very little only a maximum crew size of three hundred and fifty as well, that would mean we would need three hundred and fifty million just with the crew with fighters, add four hundred and eighty on carrier/destroyer's which has a standard one hundred and twenty bombers and one hundred sixty fighters, and the battleship/carrier one thousand five hundred, that leaves three hundred and fifty million one thousand and nightly eight, not including the assorted crews for landing craft troop carrier multiple troop transports and tanks brings the crews up to three hundred and fifty million thirty eight thousand one hundred men. That isn't including the troops we would need.

"How many troops would we need?" asked Naruto

"Well over six hundred trillion, if we want to compete with the number of Jaffa but if you each want to design your own troops and train them the logistics would be..."

"I believe the word you're looking for is difficult but we are gods"

"We would need to get as many eggs and sperm possible then we would need to artificially inseminate then when the zygote is ready we can give them the genetic upgrade, then they get placed into a maturation chamber where there body's are aged and trained while they sleep" Odin nodded having never made war on this scale was astonished "once the first generation is made we let nature take its cause, even if we only have a couple hundred thousand with in the second and third generation we will easily double if not triple"

"We are also taking the industrial facilities ship yards and weapons manufacturing plants" said Odin as he ticked off on his fingers "it will take allot of power but it's not imposable if the three of us work together we should be able to move them now into a pocket dimension to store until needed"

"We also need to build a pantheon around us" said Odin

"Why?" asked Naruto and Xander together

"The Goa'uld see themselves as Gods, they have a pantheon made up of the battles they fought against each other to seem more real we need a pantheon"

"How" asked Naruto, Xander was thinking over the proposal

"Well Xander is a high father and you're a demon so traditionally you would be set against each other" said Odin as he looked the two over "very few high fathers and demon gods get along"

"So what do we do?"


	6. Chapter 6

"First we need to move these worlds Join hands with me" he said holding out his arm, they each grabbed a hold of each other's forearms forming a triangle "now repeat after me" he then spoke in a language that sounded more like guttural grunts and wired murmuring then in monk like chanting the energy from all three began to permeate the galaxy them whole worlds disappeared along with their orbiting satellites natural and artificial along with ship yards and whole fleets. In another part of the Galaxy the Emperor screamed in rage at the loss of such recourses, recourses that would help him cement his empire now vanished giving whole worlds a chance to rebel against his dominion.

As they finally got the last world into the pocket dimension they sighed in relief, such a feat was draining even to them. After a few days in there to recover Xander opened a portal to a new world where they would get the seeds of their army, it took only moments for them to reach where they needed to go.

The Andromeda Ascendant was a ship of the line the most high tech warship in the known worlds; she could reduce a planet to ash in a mere two hours of sustained bombardment, not that she would need to the High guard hasn't been at war in living memory and as such they were ill prepared for the monumental betrayal of one of their many peoples, the rebellion of the Nietzschean people which singled the end of the unified systems commonwealth. They said that if the Commonwealth's High Guard had a weakness, it was this: its officers were too competent, too caring and too brave. In the end they all fell but now with Xander and co in this dimension a slight change would occur. A change for one man and his ship,

"Where are we?" asked Naruto as he looked around he could see only the stars,

"We my young friend is at a crossroads for this universe" stated Odin, "you see that ship" he pointed to the Andromeda as she stared down the entire armada of Nietzschean warships "we are going to change the outcome of this battle, the Andromeda was going to be destroyed, but now we make two changes, one she gets away but gets caught by the black hole that will trap them for three hundred years, and two his Nietzschean first officer will try to warn him about the treachery about to occur, this will set into motion a great adventure for the captain which will make him a legend, that will help him build the greatest civilization in this universe since the original unified systems commonwealth which will stand for ten millennia after which it will fall but it will always be the goal of worlds to have even half the greatness of the commonwealth then they would be grate indeed" as he was talking to Naruto Xander had disappeared then repapered a few moments later, he had taken all the gene seed needed, inside a storage device that he had shrunk down to fit in his hand, he took the augmentation process and the specifications for every ship weapon and station design in the archives of the commonwealth, this included weapons of mass destruction, planet killers and bio weapons deemed too dangerous for life and scrapped.

As he opened a new portal he glanced down at the ship he smiled at the look on the face of the Abyss it was fuming in rage because he denied the beast an easy victory for the Magog. Buy changing the universe he ensured it would never win and ensured that Dylan Hunt became a Paradine. He exited the universe with a smile with his compatriots.

As they travelled through the portal they examined the procedure that would produce the army they desired. The portal opened again

(SG universe)

He was dying, he knew his planet was gone his people were scattered, there empire was beginning to crumble, the body which he was and many of his people were inhabiting took so much strain to maintain now to do so would be imposable.

He was a practical being; he knew that the way the Goa'uld are now, could not survive, he needed a body that could be easily healed but strong enough to survive many different environments. He sat in his gilded throne aboard his Ha'tak watching the Unas as they went through their normal routine. Even now he watched them; he knew that for all of there positives, they were nothing more that barely civilised animals. As his ship exited hyperspace he found a new planet, it was beautiful and blue it had a lot of land but more water, the initial scans were good and they had a sentient species. He wondered whether or not to land, the ship was new one that Ptah designed, and he had adopted it immediately as his own the ships were the first Goauld designed and built ships that were solely their own. He like many of his species had been using craft salvaged from the ancient race, the race that had built the astral portal that helped there rise to power, deciding that the potential gain would out way the potential loss especial if the scans of the indigenous life were true. The golden primed slowly began to descend.

Arming his troops with the new staff weapons that Ptah had just designed he began his decent. He loved how the staffs made his troops look even more intimidating, the new armour made them impervious to most projectiles, the helmets were his favourite though, the covered the demonic faces of his men in an eagle like head that would pivot and move as the owner moved their heads.

In a small village on the African continent of Egypt the night sky lit up like the sun itself was descending down to them, fearing their deaths the human inhabitancy ran away. All but one, a young boy who felt only curiosity, he went towards the light.

As his vessel landed he found that the majority of the villagers had run away all but one. Scanning the being he found it perfect for his needs he instructed his men to capture the boy and bring him to him.

The boy didn't know what was happening one minute he was going towards the light the next he was being dragged to an empty looking room. Strange noses were being made all around him he was blinded by the sudden light from the room witch revelled a man with an eagles head. Knowing that this was his god he bowed and spoke the name he had been taught since his birth.

"Ra" he spoke in reverence before his lord.

Ra, he liked that name, it spoke of power his old name was of no use now but this one, Ra he would use from now on, using his technology to knock the boy out, then opening the boys mouth then opening his own he immediately left his old body and took this one. Marvelling in the ease of motion and simplicity of the body he smiled. This would be his way to becoming supreme system lord, he would show his foolish brother how you gain power in the world now. He was amazed how easy it was to fully control the body; this body would extend his and his species life expectancy exponentially.

In about three months there will be meeting of all system lords, this is where he will gain his power, using his loyal Unas warriors he began indoctrinating the people to believe that he was the God Ra made flesh, in a week word had spread that Ra was hear. People from surrounding villages began to flock to him, giving him priests and followers aplenty.

In the following months he had cemented his place on this world with simple tricks of technology he had managed to make them believe he was truly there god. He found their devotion to be higher than the Unas who would occasionally rebel; these creatures were totally submissive towards him. Using the tribal warriors called Jaffa; he could now build a totally loyal army that would be fanatical in devotion and unquestioning in his orders.

(Time of the meeting)

In deep space on the System Lord space station the council of system lords were awaiting the arrival of the last of their members. There bodes are dyeing and in some cases decaying rapidly,

"Where is he I grow tired of waiting?" shouted one in their native tong as soon as he finished speaking the golden doors opened, and in walked a brown skinned strange looking alien.

"Who are you?" shouted the angry one again

"Come now brother surly you recognise me" he said as his eyes flashed golden

"You, how is this possible"

"I have found a very mutable host species for us" he spoke his voice deep and flocculating like all of his species.

"Tell us where now" shouted another

"I will but only under certain circumstances" he smiled slyly

"What circumstances?" asked another

"You make me supreme system lord and uncontested ruler of all Goa'uld and I will take you all to the planet" he spoke, seeing no other way they all as one bowed to him

"Hail lord H" he was interrupted

"I go buy Ra now"

"Hail supreme system lord Ra leader of all Goa'uld" they said. Every Goa'uld was informed of Ra as the new leader of their people and what he had found. Hundreds of ships landed on different cotenants, each new continent made brought new humans into their control. In Greece three of the system lords had just taken new hosts.

Zeus has just had his men grab a human host he didn't care what it looked like so long as it was male.

The Goa'uld in his old decaying body looked at the frightened human in the eyes, forcing his mouth open he unleashed his true form inside the body of the human host. He wrapped around the spinal column and attempted to gain control; trying with all his powers he couldn't gain control of this being, he suddenly felt week like he was dyeing but that couldn't be right, unable to understand what was happening Zeus died asking what had happened.

Xander used his powers do download all of the information that Zeus held it was quite enlightening, he held slightly more systems than Apophis and Sokar. The same as Anubis, but Zeus held a strong industrial base that the others didn't know about. He was literally spamming out Ha'tak, he even added a gun platform around the main pyramid. That increased its effectiveness by a factor of eighty.

My, my you had been a naughty boy Zeus, he thought, sifting through the information he found out that Zeus added gun platform to the Ha'tak wasn't supposed to be there for another thousand years, it seemed as though Zeus was the most technically inclined and military minded Goa'uld, after he fell the technology stagnated even with Ptah making major differences in all areas, militarily speaking Zeus was the most advanced.

Straitening himself up he looked to his first prime an Unas, he then made his eyes flash the Unas bowed

"Leave me" he altered his voice

He opened communications with both Poseidon and Hades the screen split down the middle and the comm. Channel revealed his two companions,

"How goes step one" he said in his altered voice

"It goes well; Poseidon has many assets hidden on many worlds and he also has a large fleet of upgraded Ha'tak gifted from Zeus, though he planned to betray him and take his worlds" he chuckled "these Goa'uld have no honour"

"Hades also has had upgraded Ha'tak a gift from Poseidon to help him deal with Zeus, very clock and dagger, Hades also holds several ship building worlds that are now mass producing the design with an eye for selling to highest bidder" Naruto smiled

"in two weeks the council of system lords will be convening again when that happens Ra will start the breeding program to begin the first step of creating augmented Jaffa, at that time we will also introduce the breeding program that will start our Nietzschean's" the two nodded over the next few months the preparations were made, the local populations where screened as per Ra's orders for the strongest and most resilient men and women, they did this by poisoning the food and water supplies slightly, the weak and infirm died in the thousands, only the strongest would do, it was cold and brutal but to maintain there illusions it had to be done.

Within a few thousand years the seeding of worlds began as the number of warriors in that time many discoveries were made including that Anubis was experimenting on not just humans but other Goa'uld, Ra and the system lords agreed unanimously to banish him after the atrocities they had found. Taking the world called Dakara and dividing his territories they also sent several war ships to kill him, during this time an uprising on earth kicked the Goa'uld off the planet, they had overextended themselves and could no longer keep the outer fringes, after studying the world they found a device that could change the genetic structure of any being within range. The system lord council was once again convened,

"My fellow system lords after much study I have found what the device on this world can do" said Ptah after he explained the scientific benefits of the device he began to explain how it worked.

Ra seeing how the device could be used voiced his idea

"My fellow Goa'uld we can use this device as a means to create the perfect warriors, we all know the risks of continued use of the Unas but with this device we can make our human warriors just as strong and without risk of rebellion" he said from his golden throne.

"How if we make them too powerful they will rebel and it will only be a matter of time" spoke a Chinese man with a long black goatee and mustache.

"Lord Yu is correct but I have found a novel way to keep them loyal"

"How" said the voice of Cronos

"We use them as incubators, making their immune system progressively weaker until they are totally reliant on our lave to live, thus stopping any rebellion before it can begin" said Ra, the other immediately they voiced in the affirmative. And so step two of the plan was begging, as the other system lords began to leave three stayed

"My lord" Xander spoke "we would request a few moments of your time"

"Very well lord Zeus what do you wish to address"

Using his powers he began to use the compulsion ability he began to speak

"I wish to design my own troops; in exchange I will offer you the designs for upgraded Ha'tak that makes the vessels we have now look like an unarmed garbage scows" in truth the designs would only move him forward a few years in development and it was nothing that Ptah wouldn't have presented in about fifty to sixty years. Ra immediately allowed it stating that for such a service to the empire deserved to be reworded. And thus the Nietzschean race was borne. In the following centuries the Goa'uld Empire expanded with no end in sight that was until they met the Asguard.

In the inter mitten years Xander, Naruto and Odin had taken there worlds and fortified them until attack from space would be so costly to the invaders that it would be suicide to attack. The planets and ships they had stolen from the previous universe were unloaded from the pocket dimension. The planets were all taken two five separate systems within their territory, which would become the industrial main stay of their fleets and armies. Once the planets were secure they built simulators for training there men in how to use the equipment. Once fully trained the ships were brought out of the dimension a battle group at a time, the Ha'tak vessels were put on border patrol, the upgraded Ha'tak were refitted for escort duty there shields were upgrade to their full potential, this is what Anubis did originally switching a few crystals and changing the process in which they irradiated the Naquadah to produce Naquadria, the unstable element would almost put energy produced eight times greater than normal. Using the computers they began to design a fighter that was more maneuverable faster and able to go into the atmosphere and in space fighting effectively in each, using the computers on the industrial world they created a fighter they would call the viper it was a single seated sleek killing machine, a heavier bomber class called a cobra was massive by comparison it was a seven seater two pilots and five defensive gunners they could deliver a wide verity of ordinance from chemical to nuclear, they also developed the anaconda troop transport, it was a large armored personnel carrier its had a five seater two pilots and three defensive gunners it could carry a battalion of twenty five.

The Asguard war began with an overconfident under lord of system lord Sokar, he attacked without any warning, the war lasted five years in which time the Goa'uld lost allot of territory all but a few, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ra and Apophis. But enough territory lost by the others lost almost two thirds of their territory without encoring any losses against them. This forced a summit between the two races.

The System lord council space station was a hive of activity, lotar's were busy reading for the arrival of beings who could challenge there gods. In the quarters of the lords of Olympus as they were called the three were discussing the treaty. They sat in a triangle with their personal servants with them.

Xander's assistant was a female Nietzschean, she was around six foot one, and she held a healthy Greek tan her hair was long it stopped between her shoulders, she had strong facial features her emerald eyes showed her warriors spirit, she had the normal bone blades that all Nietzschean's had, she wore a uniform styled like a High Guard officer.

Naruto's was a male in full ANBU uniform the mask was that of a snaring wolf, he had an athletic build and was around six foot six, he was a Nietzschean but he didn't have the bone blades that were typical of the species.

Odin's was also a man, he was tall about six foot nine or ten with red hair and facial hair, and he was heavily muscled and wore heavy black boots with uniform trousers in brown, on his upper body he wore a leather tunic. He wore bracers on his arms with the bone blades poking through.

Xander was wearing his God clothes he first wore after he ascended

Naruto was wearing his Hokage gear that was identical to his fathers.

Odin was wearing his old clothes he wore when he ruled the Asguard.

After a lengthy discussion they decided that they wouldn't help the Asguard until they had met SG1, after a few minutes of silence they were summoned into the main hall, the Asguard had arrived.

As they walked in they noticed that Egeria was already showing the signs that she was turning against Ra, her body langage was off slightly not enough for most to notice but enough for an indication,

The council room had a vast black metal table in the center, all the system lords that survived were there, at the head sat Ra who was looking thoroughly amused at the situation in hand, not because he was unbalanced but because all his main rivals were almost completely taken out of the picture.

In a flash of white the delegation of the Asguard had arrived. Unlike their forms after cloning these were gray skinned human looking creatures that wore clothes, they were quite tall around six feet they had three fingers and their heads looked the same as did their eyes, they wore jump suits in a deep blue color.

The system lords stood in welcome

"Welcome to the council of system lords I am Ra sun god and supreme system lord, my queen Goddess Egeria to my right are the Olympian Lords Zeus god of thunder, Position sea god and Hades lord of the dead, to my left is Lord Yu the jade emperor the titan of time Cronos and the serpent king Apophis standing next to me is warmaster Anhur"

The system lords all bowed slightly

"We thank you for your welcome I am Odin supreme lord of Asguard, to my right is Thor god of thunder and supreme commander of the Asguard fleet and to my left is Baldur god of beauty supreme commander of the Asguard army"

They all sat down and the negations began, no harsh words were spoken and no voices were razed by the end of the summit the protected planets treaty was made. Earth was on the list and as such was deleted like all the other worlds on the list from all Goa'uld databases. The next few thousand years were bloody Xander and co had expanded, taking many victories over all the Goa'uld empire they cut the system lords down to eight Ra, Yu, Apophis, Cronose, Sokar, Himself, Naruto, and Odin.


End file.
